


Chairs

by YukippeTodo



Series: STZ Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: It's chairing day!!Day 5: Music AU
Series: STZ Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is half based off of a summer camp and half based off of school 
> 
> I installed a new toilet today and it took more time than I thought... rip

“Ushijima-san!” Goshiki speeds into the band room, his trumpet in hand. “Good morning! How are you today?” 

“I am good, Goshiki,” Ushijima replies, almost in a deadpan. Tendo snickers as he assembles his oboe.

“Goshiki, what’s got you so excited today?” Shirabu asks grumpily as he takes his flute out of its case. 

“Chairs! Today!” The first year is vibrating with excitement. Semi rolls his eyes as he sits down next to him. “I wonder what chair I got…”

“Definitely not first,” Shirabu clicks his tongue. “I hope you beat Semi though.”

“Hey!”

“Class! Sit down!” Washijo barks. The members of the Shiratorizawa Academy band sit down and fall silent.

It's better if they don't piss off Washijo on chair day.

As to start in score order, Washijo starts with the flutes. As expected, Shirabu is first chair. Everyone claps politely. 

The clarinets were a bit of a mess. Kawanishi nearly drops his drumsticks as Yunohama is called fifth chair out of 20, in a section of mostly third years. Yunohama himself looks surprised as he packs up his stuff and moves up nearly ten chairs from where he started with the seniority seating arrangement.

Goshiki, Semi, and Shirabu listen as Washijo goes down the rows, and then-

“Trumpet first chair, Semi Eita,” Washijo reads off.

Goshiki nearly kicks his case. Tendo and Shirabu both have to stifle their giggles as the first year looks down in defeat. Sorry Shirabu, he thinks.

“Second chair, Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Eh?” Goshiki raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yes you, aren’t you Goshiki?” Washijo looks at him.

“Ah, yes sir! I am!” Goshiki shoots up to a standing position. Tendo snorts as he marches past him to the second chair from the edge. 

The rest of class goes as normal. There are no more large upsets in the chairing, and Washijo immediately gives them two pieces to sight read.

As class ends, Goshiki runs up to Ushijima excitedly. “Ushijima-san!”

Ushijima cracks a rare smile. “Good job, Goshiki.”


End file.
